


Chains

by orphan_account



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter C in my Alphabet Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

Uther lay on the straw, his once proud face broken into so many wrinkles, his title taken with his crown. Morgana had laughed at him, she had used magic to torture him and she had spat words of hate and disgust at him far worse than any poison. And then, she left him in the dungeon to fall into a pit of loathing and despair and self hate. There, in his own dungeon he felt his determination, his pride, slip from him leaving nothing but a broken shell bound by chains. No longer a King he was left a broken man.


End file.
